United Dreaming
by Eccthlacine
Summary: Zutara Oneshot! Zuko and Katara together peacefully, talking and kissing and dreaming? Story's better than the summary! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own avatar**-blah-blah-**characters and logos**-blah-**Nickelodeon's**-blah-blah-blah**

The whole thing is set in some sort of time where Zuko and Iroh have joined forces with (to quote Sokka) Team Avatar. It switches off between third-person Zuko and third-person Katara, where it does _italics_ and **bold**. I apologize in advance for sentences that seem like they're missing their first word, when I put the document on the FFnet thing it just does that. Oneshot!

* * *

Zuko adjusted his legs a bit, spreading them apart more so she could sit in between them more comfortably, he laid his legs flat against the bed, feet nearly reaching the end of the bed. He held her closer, arms tightening around her waist, tilting his head down and inhaling the smell of her hair. Sweet and like, he couldn't think of another way to describe it, water. Although he was aware that water had no scent he couldn't help but think of water every time he smelled her hair. 

Her breaths were deep and even and Zuko could tell she had her eyes closed, nearing sleep. He smiled to himself and planted a light kiss on her neck, lightly blowing warm air at her as he pulled away.

_**Katara**_ woke from her dream-like state with a slight jolt. She leaned her head back and smiled at him. Then nestled back down deeper into his embrace, her back flush against his well-defined chest.

She didn't want to disturb the gentle atmosphere but she decided to voice her concerns anyway. Why not now? To voice them during a time when it wouldn't affect the mode would be to do so during a fight, which she somehow didn't think was wise.

"Sokka and Aang still don't know."

She felt him tense a bit and waited for him to say something, but he was silent. Then;

"So?"

_**Zuko **_knew his voice was tense and that behind it rested some faint anger but deep down he knew they would have to talk about it at some point. He just felt frustrated that it had to be during one of the few times when they really got to be alone, without having to worry about anyone barging in.

" '_So_?' They deserve to know. And they'll find out at some point." Katara huffed slightly, a sign of her agitation.

Zuko was frustrated but he didn't want it to show too much, choosing his words carefully he said, "I think the-, _Aang_ does know, or at least he subconsciously knows, though he may not want to admit that. I'm sure he'd love having the girl he loves with and guy who chased after him relentlessly for a long time. And that airhead brother of yours doesn't need to know."

_**She**_ was surprised at the length of his last comments. He didn't tend to talk a lot unless in a rant. But she hadn't listened to the comment on Sokka with a deaf ear. "He is **not** an airhead and he **does** need to know."

She felt his chest rise up and down in the deep breath as though he was trying to control his frustration. "Well do you think it would soften the blow? I'm sure he'd be just as frustrated if he found out himself."

Katara frowned, "But Toph figured it out a while ago, and Suki did too. I'm positive your Uncle knows, with those knowing glances he thinks **I** don't notice. If Aang decides to admit to himself that we're together, and **then** Sokka finds out? Then finds out he's the only one who hasn't known?! He'll-"

_**"Alright!"**_ Zuko cut her off, then waited to be sure she wasn't upset, "If it seems like Aang is close to admitting to himself we're together then we'll tell Sokka. I don't know your brother that well, but I'm pretty sure he won't admit it to himself that willingly either, so they can admit our relationship to themselves together!"

He finished his sentence smirking. When Katara seemed to agree and it didn't seem like she was going to add anything he leaned his head down to kiss his way up her neck to her jaw. She sat up and turned around to drape her arms around his shoulders and kiss him full on the mouth. Zuko gently wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss adding more passion to it. **_Katara_** eagerly returned the passion and leaned into him, putting her hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue trace the inside of her lips, meeting it with hers…

-

Katara sat strait up with a start, blankets falling away from her torso. Out of the corner of her eye, as she sat up, she'd seen another do the same thing on the mat across the sleeping room in the ship. She glanced down at the sleeping form of her brother beside her and looked up and across the room strait into the golden eyes of the banished prince of the fire nation. There was none of the usual anger or animosity in his eyes, just a faintly surprised look on his face, one that she presumed matched hers.

They stared at each other for the moment, both debating the possibility that they'd had the same dream. Katara broke the eye contact, looking to Zuko's left. As she did so Zuko laid back down to turn and face the wall. Katara did the same. Neither slept the rest of the night as the waves rocked the ship, both thinking about the dream, both wondering what it meant, and both wishing it had continued…

* * *

The end! Two points: I know it was kinda OOC, and that it didn't flow too well/it was awkward. The whole ship and bed and rooms thing, use your imagination! Maybe they're on a ship going to invade the fire nation! Maybe they're at a rebel base! It was all supposed to be kinda vague, so put them where your heart desires! 

But yeah, review!! Don't care if you just say "Bad." or "Good." All comments go to the "Help Make Kiri (Me!) a Better Writter" Fund!


End file.
